Akeno Calfuray Cheveyo
/ types|Also known as = Nature’s Queen Creator of Divine Beauty Regional’s Grand Priestess.|Winner of = 34th Trainer’s Tournament (FS) 57th Trainer’s Tournament (AV)|First Appearance = PAL: The Dark Chronicles, Chapter 13 Pokémon: The PAL Chronicles, Chapter 22|Height = 178cm|Elite Four of = PAL Pokémon League|Elite Four ranking = 3rd|Weight = 63.4kg|Status = Alive}}Born in a prestigious clan of spirit mediums, the spirit medium-in-training knew nothing but otherworldly experiences and spirituality. With intense spiritual power, she was used as a trump card to try and regain the main family status her mother had lost. But being the master of a clan was not what she wanted, no, she preferred to be a regular Trainer that walked among the rest and to find out what her calling is just like any other kid, though her childhood was anything but. The girl knew that she must prevent another crime like this from happening- the bitter tradition of the branch family towards the main family, and decided to start off by leaving her village, knowing it would be fine thanks to her cousin, the one slated to be the new Master, and the one her mother tried to kill. As the sands of time flew forth, the girl found and embraced her calling and over time, began to execute her new duties with confidence, tact, and prestige. This also allowed her to sign her clan up in the spiritual training regime she had discovered, allowing them to move and to see another perspective on the importance of equality. Even the current Princess respected her skills and wanted her as part of her team to help the region, which she accepted once she had finished her training, sealing the promise. However, one thing still stands in her way: A certain Crime Hunter whom the Leader placed too much hopes in normality. Because one thing is for certain: The PAL Elite could and would never be normal. And she will keep her promise to a friend made long ago, no matter what it takes. Brief Description Akeno is a prodigy among spirit mediums, being born with intense spiritual power and being able to use a spiritual ability at a young age, and also having knowledge of the supernatural and the world of spirits that exceeds that of her aunt's daughter, who is set to be the next Master. She returned to PAL after going through training and studying for her spiritual powers, and is eventually able to master it to the point that she was able to make use of her powers in combat and make use of a dead person’s abilities to help her in battle. She usually walks around with her Rotom by her side, and was a friend of Amethyst’s. Not only is she known for her angelic looks, but she is also known for her empathetic personality due to her ability to see souls and interpret their emotions from there. Amethyst was stated to have respected her abilities as a spirit medium. Unlike Rosaline, she was able to defeat Jude during her Elite challenge, allowing her rank to rise to 3rd place, though she was defeated by Phillip, the group’s master strategist. Akeno believed in learning as she goes along, and is energetic and fair. Her determination and the drive to keep her promise to Amethyst enabled her to dethrone Rosaline and secure her position in the Elite. Appearance Akeno has a pale complexion and a slender (somewhat petite looking) figure, though she has a fairly sizable bust and is also tall for her age, standing at 178cm. She has soft facial features and have long flowing jet black hair that reaches almost to her waist with a fringe that is combed to the side, and she has emerald green eyes. She wears her Key Stone that is embedded on her pink silk choker on her neck and like Amethyst, she sports a perfect manicure. Akeno likes to dress in Japanese and Grease dresses and Preppy style clothes. She especially likes soft-coloured, sweet-looking or cute clothing, which is in contrast to Amethyst's cool, dark and elegant style. However, sometimes she was seen wearing clothing that is similar to the traditional outfits worn by spirit mediums, which was most likely a traditional outfit of her clan. Her appearance and the way she dresses gives her an impression of a sweet angel and her doll-like beauty also made her the epitome of innocence. Personality Akeno is spunky, perky, excitable, and outgoing. She, like Jude and Rosaline before her, are one of the nicer Elite members of the group and is affable and disarmingly friendly. She has a very likable personality and is also loving and cares about the people around her and seems to be genuinely outgoing and quick-witted. Due to her empathetic ability thanks to her spiritual power, she would usually know what to say in various situations. She is also overwhelmingly charismatic and shares a strong bond of mutual loyalty and respect with all of her fellow colleagues in the Botanic Department, seeming to know every one of them on a somewhat personal level. She even went as far as giving one of her colleagues a birthday present for one of said colleague’s relatives. She generally seems very relaxed and in control when it comes to Pokémon battles, whilst her opponent is pushing themselves to the limit, giving many the impression that Akeno is either a genius, who knows how and when to strike during battles, or that she does not really care about Pokémon batting in general. There are very few people who can force her to battle seriously, and these few are either the regional Champions or her fellow Elite members. Akeno has acknowledged that her Elite members and some of the stronger Champions such as Diantha, were actual challenges. Sometimes, she also takes combat and hostile situations lightly, particularly when faced with foes she knows she can beat easily and who don't pose a threat to her, further showcasing her confidence in herself and her abilities. However, she does take combat very seriously when she deems her opponent a threat and when she does gets serious in battles, she demonstrates strong willpower and a rather stern, brutally honest attitude. As expected from her upbringing, she is a rather soft spoken and kind individual, if still proud and dignified, and the others noted that her speech, and even her laugh sound refined. She is a polite and respectful girl, though she to opens up to people easier than Amethyst. She is also shown to be benevolent and kind to others as shown as shown when she was willing to help Jude out when his relationship with Elesa went downhill. Thanks to her background, she also has an extensive vocabulary. From her journey, she gained an open mind and the ability to respect all cultures and their rules. She shows considerable maturity for her age, and knows when to swallow her pride. She takes her responsibilities very seriously and made a great effort to live up to her own and others' expectations of her. She was revealed to become a Hunter because she wishes to find out the depths of an occupation that would cause someone to risk their lives for it, and eventually became very enthusiastic about her job as a Botanical Hunter, and talking about the plants and flowers she could collect to make some of her beauty products or dyes for clothing and for medical and cooking purposes for the other Hunters. It was revealed that though she does not really cook, she can have quite a particular taste and is rather fond of Pakura’s cooking. She also refuses to lose as a new PAL Elite member, though she accepted her losses well and that she can learn from them. Outside the battlefield, she usually displays a far more casual and emotional personality when she is not battling, and is playful at times. Sometimes, she likes to tease people she is close to such as Amethyst. She is a cheerful girl and has great respect for her fellow Elite members and the regional Champion. She has shown an ability to hold up well under pressure, such as during the battle with Phillip to decide her rank, and takes her losses well, showing great sportsmanship. Akeno is also perspective and intelligent, being able to solve various puzzles quickly, sometimes faster than even Phillip. She has also showed a great amount of determination on her part, as shown during her battle with Rosaline that she would not stop until she gained victory and keep her promise with Amethyst. This determination and her general talent leads to both potential allies and potential enemies trusting in her and taking her. She strives to improve herself in order to benefit her team and to be a good protector of the region as a new member of the team, as seen when she reaffirms to herself that she is accustomed to enduring pain and hardship, and that not everything in life is bed and roses. Akeno is a rather spirited and active girl, and is often seen taking great enjoyment in what life has to offer and the challenges ahead of her. She liked to engage in various activities when she is not on duty such as flower arranging and origami, proving herself to be talented and expressive and was once mentioned to have created a vibrant home filled with colour and personality just from her handmade decorations. She loved the beauty of nature, and is generally optimistic, though unlike Rosaline she does realize the reality of some situations. She also gives the impression of being polite to her superiors, considerate of her peers, and confident in herself. However, despite her sweet and innocent personality that matches her appearance, certain hints suggest that she may actually be quite perverted, as she is a bit stereotypical fan of anime and manga. She also at one point, mentioned she owned many steamy romance novels and 'manga for adults' with questionable covers hinting at an interest in pornography, hentai, or something similar to them. Sometimes, she teased Pakura by asking about her sexual preferences in bed and suggested she read the manga she owned, much to Pakura's embarrassment. Akeno also had the creepy tendency to talk to the spirits she could see around her in front of other people verbally. Moreover, she would purposely slip up and address herself in a collective, saying “We”, before reverting to “I”, implying that the spirits are within their vicinity at the moment. This habit of hers usually unnerved people (with the exception of Amethyst) due to the fact that they are not able to see the spirits and the fact that she would mention that the spirits would know what they do on a daily basis and even what they are dreaming about. In the end, despite her quirks, she is a selfless and loving character, as she would put the safety and well-being of others before her own, showing great loyalty and admiration for her loved ones. Pokémon Akeno would use any of these six Pokémon in battle. (Note: Some appears twice due to typing, but she has only one of it) Category:Trainer's Tournament Winner Category:PAL Elite Four